


Where Were You?

by GachMoBrea



Series: Speaking of Speedforce [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Legendary", Alternate Scene, Answering Questions for Fellow Archivers, Episode Related, Gen, OOC, S01E16, SMALL Addition, Shocked People, Silent Barry, Snart's Not Dead!, Why-O-Why can't I Tag correctly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are the rest of legends????? :D"  [freakingbored123]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Were You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freakingbored123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakingbored123/gifts).



"Just you lot then?" Rip smiles at Jax, Stein, Ray, Kendra and Carter as they stand in front of the Waverider. "I'm honored to have you all back on my ship."  
"We're not staying," Carter tells him with a look to Kendra. "With Savage finally gone, we can start a life together."  
"Leaving already?" Mick growls as he walks towards the group. "I haven't even told you the good news yet."  
"Rory?" Jax's face lights up. "You coming with us after all?"  
"He's not alone," Sara smiles as she steps out from behind the pyro.  
"Miss Lance," Rip nods to the blonde. "It's good to see you as well."  
"We brought someone else with us," Mick grins. "But his little red friend insisted on a dramatic entrance."  
"Little red friend?" Ray frown. "Who-?"  
A blur of red answers the genius's question. It runs round the group a few times before dropping Leonard Snart in the midst of them and stopping next to the Time Ship.  
The Flash grins with the Legend as the group stare, gob smacked, at their previously 'deceased' comrade.  
"Snart?" Jax reaches out to the criminal as if to touch him, but doesn't move from his spot. "Is that? Are you really here?"  
"How is this possible?" Raymond's legs don't have the same issues as the teen's. He walks right up to the Legend and pokes him in the shoulder like a child would to a questionable food item.  
Snart smacks Ray in the head, "Did you feel that?"  
"But how?" Stein reiterates the unanswered question as the genius rubs at his injury.  
"The Oculus explosion threw me into something called 'the speedforce'," Snart turns to the scientist. "I met The Flash there and he kindly gave me a ride back home."  
Kendra, who had made very slow steps towards her teammate, finally stand in front of him with a strange smile.  
"I'm glad Savage is dead," Snart offers her with a smirk.  
She pulls him into a hug, "I'm glad you're not dead."  
"Don't hold on for too long," he drawls quietly into her ear. "The boyfriend's watching."  
The hawk laughs as she pulls away, tears welling at the edges of her eyes before she wipes them away.  
Carter nods to him as his girlfriend returns to his side. Jax shakes Snart's hand as Stein pats the Legend on the back; both of the them sporting great big grins.  
Rip, who was still in a state of shock but valiantly trying to pull himself out of it, awkwardly tries to clear his throat.  
"I'm, uh, that is to say," Hunter tilts his hip the other way, coat shifting ever so slightly with the movement. "It relieves my heart greatly to know that you have not come to as much harm as we previously thought, Mr. Snart."  
"I think what the Englishman means," Mick clarifies with a mocking smile. "Is that he's glad blowing yourself up was only temporary."  
"How did that feel?" Raymond chirps, curiously. More than a few people send him a glare, but the scolding is put on hold as something appears in the sky and comes careening towards them.

It's another Waverider. But the dark clad kid in a hoodie is definitely not another version of the team.

"Is this 2016?" the kid asks, looking the group over. "Is this May 2016?"  
"Who wants to know?" Snart demands to know. The kid came from a Time Ship, their time ship. Didn't he know when he was?  
"My name is Rex Tyler," the stranger answers proudly. "I'm a member of the Justice Society of America."  
"That's not a thing," Mick growls, stepping next to his partner. "When did you come from?"  
"Before I answer that, I need to know if this is the right year," Rex frowns before asking again, "Is this 2016?"  
"Yeah," Jax answers warily.  
"You're exactly where you said you'd be," the kid relaxes slightly at the confirmation. He points to the present Waverider, "Do not get on that ship."  
Almost everyone look back to the vessel. Snart keeps his eyes trained on the stranger.   
"If you do, you're all dead."  
"I'm sure it's only temporary," Snart quips, unable to help himself. He might still be slightly concussed.  
"Why should we believe you?" Mick remarks with a growl.  
"Because, Mr. Rory, you sent me," the kid answers, surprising everyone.  
Snart turns to his partner, "What did you do now, Mick?" 

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't better. (There's a reason I left the other Legends out of the last piece...)  
> Please, ignore the inconsistencies with the episode.
> 
> *I own Nothing.*


End file.
